familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Menominee County, Michigan
Menominee County is a county in the U.S. state of Michigan. As of the 2000 census, the population was 25,326. The county seat is Menominee6. The county's name comes from an American Indian word meaning "wild rice eater." Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 3,465 km² (1,338 sq mi). 2,703 km² (1,044 sq mi) of it is land and 763 km² (294 sq mi) of it (22.01%) is water. Major highways * US-2 * US-41 * M-35 * M-69 Adjacent counties *Marquette County (north) *Delta County (northeast) *Dickinson County (northwest) *Marinette County (southwest) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 25,326 people, 10,529 households, and 7,001 families residing in the county. The population density was 9/km² (24/sq mi). There were 13,639 housing units at an average density of 5/km² (13/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 96.24% White, 0.10% Black or African American, 2.27% Native American, 0.21% Asian, 0.18% from other races, and 0.98% from two or more races. 0.75% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 27.4% were of German, 11.3% French, 9.9% Polish, 8.4% Swedish, 7.1% French Canadian and 5.4% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. 96.9% spoke English and 1.1% Spanish as their first language. There were 10,529 households out of which 28.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.80% were married couples living together, 8.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.50% were non-families. 29.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.36 and the average family size was 2.91. In the county the population was spread out with 24.00% under the age of 18, 7.60% from 18 to 24, 26.20% from 25 to 44, 24.90% from 45 to 64, and 17.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 98.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $32,888, and the median income for a family was $40,268. Males had a median income of $31,975 versus $21,837 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,909. About 8.00% of families and 11.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.60% of those under age 18 and 11.10% of those age 65 or over. Government The county government operates the jail, maintains rural roads, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The county board of commissioners controls the budget but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances. In Michigan, most local government functions — police and fire, building and zoning, tax assessment, street maintenance, etc. — are the responsibility of individual cities and townships. Menominee County elected officials * Prosecuting Attorney: Dan Hass * Sheriff: Brett Botbyl * County Clerk/Register of Deeds: Barb Morrison * County Treasurer: Linda Schneider * Drain Commissioner: Jack House * Road Commissioners: William Anderson, Roger Betzinger, Judy Nerat (information as of September 2005) Cities, villages, and townships Cities *Menominee *Stephenson Villages *Carney *Daggett *Powers Unincorporated communities *Cedar River *Wallace Townships *Cedarville Township *Daggett Township *Faithorn Township *Gourley Township *Harris Township *Holmes Township *Ingallston Township *Lake Township *Mellen Township *Menominee Township *Meyer Township *Nadeau Township *Spalding Township *Stephenson Township External links *Menominee County web site Category:Counties of Michigan Category:Menominee County, Michigan